My Seasoning Koala
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Henry bertanding dengan Eunhyuk, siapa yang paling cepat mendapat namja chingu akan menang. Tapi ia sendiri tidak terlalu menyadari, bahwa cinta sejatinya ada dihadapannya saat ini. ZhouRy sequel fic. Warn : Gender-switch, Gaje dll. Wanna read? RnR please


My Seasoning Koala

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Pairings : ZhouRy and another slight.

Disclaimer : Mereka kakak kakakku! ^o^ *plakk!* SME certified owned.

Warn : Gaje, Gender – Switch, Not Clear, Alur kecepetan dll.

Don't Like Don't Read please…

Would like to enjoy it? Gamsahamnida ^^

* * *

><p>Yak~! SM High School. Sekolah yang dihuni murid-murid yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Mereka juga terkenal dengan kepandaian dan talenta nya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali juga dua yeoja yang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu, mengeluarkan ekspresi kasal tetapi masih tetap imut.<p>

"Ya~ Lihat itu Henli-yah!" ujar seorang yeoja berpenampilan acak-acakan dan tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ia menunjuk tiga pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermain bersama. Seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa mereka bertiga adalah couple terkenal disekolah, SiBum, YeWook, dan KyuMin.

"Ne,eonnie. Huffth… Aku ingin punya pacar,eonnie" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Henli tadi.

"Aku juga" jawabnya.

"Jadi, apa kau punya ide eonnie?" tanya Henry lagi. Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum ceria.

"Hehe… Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Siapa yang paling cepat mendapatkan kekasih dan memperkenalkannya di depan kita semua?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Oke, aku terima eonnie!"

Class 1-1

**- Henry POV –**

Annyeonghasimnikka yeorobeun, aku Henry Lau atau Liu Xian Hua dari kelas 1-2. Jangan tanya kenapa namaku Henry, karena jawabannya dulu ummaku ingin punya anak laki-laki, tapi karena aku yeoja dan mereka tidak punya stok nama lain makanya aku diberi nama seperti itu. Aku maknae dari eonnie ku yang lain hehe… Makanya aku imut kan?

Oh iya, sekarang aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya menang taruhan dari Hyukkie eonnie. Jelas aku harus menang darinya, dan membuat dia iri padaku! Aku yakin, dia akan susah mendapatkan pacar, soalnya dia itu kan cuek sama namja.

Oke, mari kita buat daftar incaran namja!

Minho? Coret! Aku bisa digeplak baby Taemin.

Onew gege? No! Bisa dibakar nyonya sadis Key.

Yunho gege? Oh, iya dia kan appa keduaku, dan umma ku adalah Jaejoong eonnie. Coret!

Yoochun gege? Hii~ Tidak jadi,ah..

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tidak ada satupun tipe ku yang kutemukan. Tipe namja idaman : Tinggi, pandai, baik hati.

Hmm… Siapa ya? YONGHWA-ge!

Aku cengar-cengir senang. Akhirnya dapat namja incaran juga.

Plukk! Kurasakan ada benda kotak menghantam kepalaku.

"Henli-ssi, perhatikan kedepan. Aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran gara-gara melamun tidak jelas." Yak! Hangeng seonsaengnim melempar kepalaku dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Ne, Hangeng seonsaengnim."

Aku berpura-pura membalik-balikkan lembaran bukuku dan berpura-pura memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskannya, padahal aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Istrirahat nanti, mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaan pada Yonghwa oppa. Memang terlalu cepat, tapi siapa tahu dia menyetujui tawaran untuk menjadi pacar pura-puraku. Kkk~

Kringgg!

"Ayey! Istirahat!" seruku riang. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju kelas 3-2 dimana Yonghwa oppa belajar. Aku dan dirinya sudah cukup saling mengenal, ia temannya Zhoumi-ge.

Oh, iya Zhoumi-ge itu adalah anak dari sahabat umma dan appaku. Ia seorang namja berkebangsaan China juga, sama sepertiku. Bedanya, aku blasteran China-Kanada, kalo dia original China. Kami tinggal bersamaan di satu apartemen, karena orang tua kami berdua tetap tinggal di China. Tapi sekarang Zhoumi-ge sedang ke China, orang tuanya baru mengalami kecelakaan 5 hari yang lalu. Kasihan dia…

Eh? Kok jadi ngomongin Mimi-ge sih? Yasudah, mari kita berburu namja!

"Yonghwa-ge!" seruku padanya.

"Henli? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang ingin mengunjungimu saja, memang tidak boleh?" tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Setiap aku datang kesini, pasti dia tanya kenapa kau kesini?

"Haha… Mianhae, Henli-yah. Apa Zhoumi mu itu sudah pulang?"

"Belum kok. Eh? Apa? Zhoumi mu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia kan Zhoumi milikmu Henli-yah." Dia mengejekku tapi tetap tersenyum manis seperti itu. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Aish… Jangan berkata sembarangan oppa. Aku merasa tidak enak, siapa tahu ada yeoja yang menyukai Zhoumi-ge dikelas ini" bisikku.

"Tidak ada kok yang menyukainya, hanya mengagumi saja. Gege mu itu kan pandai sekali" ucapnya.

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga mengaguminya. Yonghwa-ge, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Saranghaeyo…" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Nado, Henli-yah." Eh? Kenapa dia secepat itu menjawab perkataanku tadi?

"Aku menyayangimu juga…" lanjutnya.

"Aish… Bukan begitu Yonghwa-ge" protesku.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin gege jadi pacarku." Kulihat ia membelalakkan matanya lalu terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mengeluarkan respon padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana gege?" tanyaku lagi.

"Haha… Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran Henli-yah. Belajar dulu sampai kau pintar, baru pacaran" ejeknya.

"Ah… Jadi pacar bohongan juga gak apa-apa kok, gege mau yah? Aku tuh lagi tandingan sama eonnie ku, siapa yang dapat pacar paling cepat maka ia yang menang" ucapku.

"Pacaran itu bukan untuk mainan, dan pacaran itu harus didasari dengan cinta. Cinta itu juga tidak boleh main-main" Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di dahiku.

"Aku tidak mengerti,gege…" jawabku.

"Nah, itu membuktikan bahwa kau masih kecil." Ia tertawa lagi dan kali ini lebih menyebalkan.

"Gege!" protesku. Ia hanya mengacak rambutku. Aku segera keluar dari kelas itu sambil menghentakkan kaki ku kesal.

"Bagaimana, Henli-yah? Sudah ketemu namja mu?" tegur Eunhyuk eonnie. Aish… Aku lupa kalau kelas Yonghwa gege dan Eunhyuk eonnie itu berdekatan.

"Belum. Eonnie pasti mau mengejekku kan?" selidikku.

"Ih… Siapa juga yang mau mengejekmu. Aku saja belum dapat pacar kok" ucapnya sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Jinjja? Memang kenapa,eonnie?" tanyaku heran. Meskipun eonnieku ini penampilannya urakan dan cuek, tapi ia tetap saja manis dan cantik.

"Semua namja dikelasku menyebalkan. Mereka malah mengejekku, karena niat ku untuk mencari pacar" ucapnya.

"Hehe… Kalau aku sih, karena memang tidak ada namja yang sesuai tipe ku. Eonnie, kata Yonghwa gege, kalau cinta itu gak boleh main-main, tapi kok eonnie ngajak aku taruhan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm… Kenapa ya? Memang sih cinta itu tidak boleh dipermainkan, tapi takdir tiap orang kan beda-beda. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, kita akan menemukan pasangan kita…" ucap Eunhyuk eonnie sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Tumben perkataannya bijak, biasanya eonnie ku ini selalu mencibir dan mengejek orang lain.

"Begitu ya? Oke! Aku akan mencari pacarku! Fighting, Henli!" seruku semangat.

"Ayo berjuang! Kita lihat siapa yang paling cepat menemukan pasangannya…" Eunhyuk eonnie menyeringai padaku, aku pun membalasnya dengan seringaianku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Hyukkie eonnie. Annyeong!" seruku. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hueee~ Dimana lagi ya aku bisa mendapatkan seorang namja? Aku memang semangat tadi,tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, susah juga mencari namja kalau yang sesuai dengan tipe ku.

"Oi, Henli-yah! Kenapa melamun?" Aku menoleh kearah orang yang menegurku.

"Yuri eonnie?"

"Ne, kau sedang apa melamun ditengah koridor? Kau nanti menabrak tembok, kalau terus-terusan seperti itu" ejeknya. Dia ini Kwon Yuri, temannya Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie. Sepertinya ia sudah tertular virus pengganggu dari Hyukkie eonnie, akhir-akhir ini ia senang sekali mengganggu orang lain.

"Aniyo, eonnie. Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya punya namja chingu" jawabku sekenanya.

"Mwo? Namja chingu? Hoo~ rupanya, adik kecil ini sudah bertambah dewasa ya" godanya.

"Aish… Aku memang sudah dewasa,eonnie. Kau saja yang melihatku seperti anak kecil" dengusku.

"Memang ada angin apa, sampai kau ingin punya namja chingu?" tanyanya lagi. Banyak tanya deh eonnie ini. Seperti wartawan saja.

"Hyukkie eonnie mengajakku berlomba, siapa yang paling cepat mendapatkan seorang namja chingu" ucapku. "Eonnie, bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi namja chingu ku saja, sifat mu kan seperti namja" ejekku sambil terkikik pelan.

"Mwo? Enak saja kau bilang aku seperti namja. Gini-gini aku cantik tau! Oh, iya aku punya tempat bagus. Ada sebuah restoran di dekat Myeongdong, pelayannya namja semua dan tempat itu seperti Host Club. Kau bisa kesana jika kau tertarik."

"Jinjja? Aku mau eonnie. Bisakah kau menemaniku siang ini?" tanyaku senang.

"Eum… Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang nanti."

"Horeee! Xie xie Yuri cici, eonnie baik!" Aku segera memeluknya kuat. Ia balas memelukku.

"Hehe… Untuk yeodongsaeng kecilku. Oke! Annyeong Henli-yah!" ucapnya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

…

**- Normal POV -**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa disekolah mulai keluar dari tempat yang cukup membosankan yang dinamakan kelas.

"Henli-yah! Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang berpapasan dengan Henry.

"Aku mau ke restoran sama Yuri eonnie" jawabnya.

"Jangan malam-malam ya pulangnya. Zhoumi menitipkanmu padaku, jadi jika ada apa-apa padamu maka aku yang kena masalah."

"Ne, eonnie arasseo…" Henry kemudian berlari ke gerbang sekolah, menemui Yuri yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Kajja,eonnie!" ajak Henry. Mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi.

Myeongdong Restaurant~

"Annyeonghasimnikka, joneun Kim Sang Bum imnida. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya seorang namja manis dengan senyum pembunuhnya.

"Wah, annyeong. Kwon Yuri imnida" ucap Yuri.

"Annyeong oppa, joneun Liu Xian Hua, kau bisa panggil aku Henli saja" ucap Henry imut.

"Salam kenal semuanya, mari kuantar ke meja kalian." Henry dan Yuri duduk di meja nomor 13 dan segera membaca buku menu.

"Aku ingin milk shake dan strawberry cake. Kalau kau Henli?" tanya Yuri lagi.

"Eum, aku chocolate milk dan chocolate cupcake."

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar ya…" ucap Kim Bum ramah.

"Wah, tampannya!" Henry dan Yuri berseru senang.

"Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir oppa tadi sifatnya mirip Kibum eonnie, ya kan eonnie?" tanya Henry.

"Ne. Mungkin efek dari nama belakang yang sama. Apa kau tertarik dengan namja itu Henli?" tanya Yuri.

"Ne! Ia tampan sekali!" seru Henry senang. Beberapa menit kemudian namja yang sering dipanggil Kim Bum itu datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua.

"Oppa, bisakah kau temani aku ngobrol sebentar?" tanya Henry.

"Ne" jawabnya.

Henry dan Kim Bum terus berbincang-bincang berdua hingga hari menjelang sore.

"Henli, kau tidak mau pulang?" tegur Yuri.

"Oh iya, mianhae eonnie. Kim Bum oppa, aku pulang dulu ya. Annyeong!" serunya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa Henli! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya…" ucap Kim Bum seraya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Yuri eonnie, gomawo ya udah mau temenin aku" ucap Henry sesampainya di apartemennya.

"Ne, Henli-yah. Semoga kau dapat pasangan ya. Annyeonghi…" ucap Yuri.

"Annyeonghi eonnie." Henry melangkah riang memasuki apartemennya yang lumayan besar untuk dua orang anak SMU seperti dirinya dan Zhoumi.

Cklek!

Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur medium size nya.

"Huwaah! Kim Bum oppa tampan sekali ya!" Ia masih mengagumi namja yang tadi sore ia temui.

"Eh? Disini sepi banget yah. Jadi ngeri sendiri. Zhoumi-ge kok gak pulang-pulang ya?" tanyanya. Belum semenit handphone nya bergetar.

_Zhoumi gege – Red Koala is Calling~_

"Yeobosseyo" sapa Zhoumi diseberang sana.

"Yeobosseyo Mi-ge. Kau kemana saja? Kapan pulang gege? Aku takut sendirian disini" ucap Henry manja.

"Aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Jaga diri ya, dan jangan berantakin apartemen kita" ucapnya.

"Okay, Mimi-ge. It'll be okay, if Henry's here…"

"I don't really trust you…" ucap Zhoumi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Ya! Mimi-ge nyebelin banget! Hmm… 3 hari ya? Selama itu aku masih bebas cari pacar kan? Xixixi…"

Keesokan harinya…

"Annyeong yeorobun!" seru Henry senang pada teman sekelasnya yang memasang wajah masam bukan main.

"Kau masih bisa bahagia begitu Henli? Hari ini kita ulangan tau!" ucap Changmin, teman sekelas Henry.

"Mwo? Ulangan apa lagi? Bukannya udah gak ada ulangan lagi ya? Kan sudah mau liburan musim dingin?" tanya Henry bertubi-tubi.

"Ulangan fisika. Heyo~ Sekarang masih pertengahan musim gugur. Liburan musim dingin masih lama" ujar Jieun yang juga teman sekelas Henry.

"Mati lah! Aku belum belajar!" Henry berlari cepat menuju kursinya dan merampas buku fisika temannya tiba-tiba.

1 hours later…

"…" Henry hanya bisa menatap diam kertas ulangannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi.

"Henli, kau kenapa?" sapa Ryeowook yang kebetulan datang ke kelas Henry bersama Kibum,dua eonnie nya dan juga Kyuhyun. Kalau alasan Kyuhyun datang kesana, ia hanya ingin menunggu Sungmin yang mampir sebentar di kelas Henry.

"Huweee!" Tangis Henry pun pecah.

"Henli-yah, jangan nangis dong!" ucap Sungmin yang mulai gelagapan.

"Cengeng banget sih, baru dapat nilai C aja nangis. Aku yang sering dapat nilai E, biasa aja tuh" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Hiks… Nilai C nya sih gak apa-apa eon, tapi amukan Mimi-ge itu pasti serem… Eottokhae?" ucap Henry, masih terhanyut dalam nilai yang tertera di kertas ulangannya.

"Ikuti caraku, sobek ulangan mu atau bakar kertas ulanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya, membuat Henry menangis semakin keras. Sungmin langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo!" ucap Sungmin.

"Ya ampun… Sudah sudah, uljima. Nanti aku yang bilang sama Mimi-ge mu itu…" ucap Kibum.

"Gomawo Kibum eonnie!" Henry memeluk Kibum erat.

"Ah iya, cheonmaneyo."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau pergi kemana, Henli-yah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku pergi ke restoran dekat Myeongdong. Aku ketemu namja tampan disana,eon!" seru Henry senang.

"Namja tampan? Nama restorannya apa Henli-yah? Aku mau kesana juga!" seru Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"No no no!" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kan sainganku Hyukkie eonnie. Jadi kau tak boleh tau…"

"Pelit!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Saingan apa ya, Henli?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ahah, rahasia. Nanti kau akan tau,eonnie" ucap Henry sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hmm… Baiklah" ucap Ryeowook.

"Kami ke kelas dulu ya, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kelima dimulai. Annyeong Henli-yah!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Annyeong eonnie-eonnie ku!"

Sepulang sekolah, Henry segera merapikan buku-buku nya dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas nya. Ia langsung berlari menuju halte bus di depan sekolah dan menuju ke Myeongdong restaurant.

"Kim Bum oppa!" sapa Henry.

"Henli-ah? Kau datang lagi ternyata… Hari ini kau mau pesan apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Apa ya? Aku mau secangkir the saja. Aku sedang pusing hari ini oppa" ucap Henry.

"Pusing kenapa?"

"Nilai ulanganku hancur oppa…"

"Hmm… Makanya jangan lupa belajar" ucap Kim Bum sambil mengacak rambut coklat milik Henry.

"Aish… Aku kan tidak tahu ada ulangan mendadak,oppa!" protesnya.

"Ya, meskipun begitu kau tetap harus belajar."

"Arasseo, oppa" balas Henry singkat. "Oppa, apa kau mau menemaniku lagi hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk yeoja manis sepertimu…" ucap Kim Bum yang sukses membuat Henry merona.

"Gomawo,oppa."

**...**

- Time Skip –

Dalam jangka waktu 3 hari ini, Henry dan Kim Bum semakin dekat. Sepulang sekolah Henry selalu mengunjungi restoran itu dan mengobrol berdua dengan namja itu. Namun, selama tiga hari juga semua ulangan Henry semakin hancur lebur.

Entah takdir atau bukan, selama tiga hari itu selalu ada ulangan mendadak dan bodohnya lagi, Henry tidak pernah belajar karena tak sempat.

"Huft…" Henry mendengus lagi. Ia memandang pilu pada 3 kertas ulangannya yang bernilai dua C, dan satu D.

Trrt… Trrt…

Handphone Henry bergetar lagi. Dengan cepat ia membuka layar handphone nya.

_From : Zhoumi gege – Red Koala_

_Aku akan tiba di apartemen 15 menit lagi. Pastikan apartemen kita bersih dan rapi seperti apa yang kau katakan kemarin._

Henry membelalakkan matanya. Ia memandang horror sekelilingnya. Keadaan apartemen hancur berantakan. Bungkus snack dimana-mana beserta remah-remahnya, tissue kotor bertebaran, serta plastik-plastik bekas belanjaan bertebaran. Sungguh yeoja yang tidak rapi, dalam artian kasarnya Henry adalah yeoja yang jorok.

"Omona!" Henry berteriak kencang. Ia segera membereskan seluruh ruangan apartemennya secepat kilat.

15 minutes later…

Zhoumi berdiri di depan apartemennya dan Henry. Ia sangat merindukan tempat ini, terutama si mochi, yeoja kecil yang imut.

Ia mengetuk pintunya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Langsung saja ia memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh Henry.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Zhoumi. Yang ada dihadapannya hanya ruang tamu dan ruang televisi yang berdekatan, sudah bersih tidak seperti yang dikiranya.

Ia meletakkan koper nya di ruang televisi dan duduk di sofa. Matanya tertuju pada 3 lembar kertas yang diletakkan dalam keadaan tertutup.

Mata Zhoumi menelusuri kertas itu, lalu kemudian aura kemarahan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Mimi-ge, sudah pulang ya?" sapa Henry yang baru selesai merapikan kamarnya.

"Mimi-ge…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Henli-yah… Ini apa?" tanya Zhoumi balik, sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan ternyata itu kertas ulangan Henry.

'OMONA!' teriak Henry dalam hati. "Eh? Itu kertas ulanganku Mi-ge…" jawabnya innocent sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ya! Aku tahu Henli! Tapi kenapa nilainya dibawah B semua?" tanya Zhoumi tegas.

"Hehe… Aku lupa belajar Mimi-ge…"

"Ya ampun! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Cari namja chingu saja kok" jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo? Hanya karena itu kau lupa belajar! Aish… Mrs. Lau pasti akan memarahiku jika hasil raport mu jelek! Nasib… nasib…" rutuk Zhoumi.

"Huweee! Duibuiqi Mimi-ge! Aku membuatmu dimarahi umma ya?" Henry menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berlutut di depan Zhoumi. Amarah Zhoumi pun seakan melunak melihat pemandangan imut di depannya ini.

"Aniyo… Bukan begitu Henli-yah, aku ingin kau jadi yeoja yang pandai seperti keinginan kedua orang tuamu. Harusnya kau belajar…" ucap Zhoumi lembut sambil mengusap rambut Henry yang masih menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Mianhaeyo gege… Sejujurnya aku taruhan sama Hyukkie eonnie untuk mendapatkan namja chingu. Aku minta maaf telah mengecewakanmu."

'Ya~! Hyukkie sialan!' batin Zhoumi. "Oh iya tidak apa-apa. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lupakan saja taruhan itu, kau harus pulang cepat kesini tiap harinya agar kau bisa belajar denganku, arayo?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne, Mimi-ge. Aku akan menurutimu. Xie xie sudah memaafkanku" ucap Henry pelan.

"Hmm… Henli memang anak pintar." Zhoumi memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan mengelus punggung Henry.

**- Zhoumi POV –**

Annyeong yeorobun, joneun Zhoumi imnida. Aku siswa dari kelas 3-2 dan aku berasal dari China.

Aku tinggal bersama si mochi kecil ini. Menurutku ia yeoja yang sangat manis dan imut, ia selalu bisa membuatku tenang dengan ekspresi imutnya, baik saat ia menangis maupun tertawa. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin sekali memilikinya, kami bahkan sudah mendapat restu dari masing-masing orang tua kami, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Mimi-ge? Apa kabarnya ahjumma dan ahjussi baik-baik saja?" Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Ne, mereka sudah membaik…"

"Mimi-ge, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan, sedangkan ia langsung memelukku.

"Hehe… Mimi-ge baik deh, aku suka peluk Mimi-ge, hangat sih…" Ucapannya sukses membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku juga senang dipeluk kamu" jawabku cepat. Aku melirik wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Sekarang sudahi acara manja-manjaanmu. Ambil meja lipat mu dan buku pelajaranmu sekarang" perintahku.

"Okay, Mimi-ge!" Ia melesat pergi mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Aku duduk dihadapannya dan menuliskan beberapa soal matematika dan fisika.

Aku menunggunya menyelesaikan soalnya. Ekspresinya saat mengerjakan soalnya sangat imut. Terkadang ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menggigit pensilnya sendiri, bahkan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memang manis…

"Mimi-ge! Aku selesai!" serunya. Aku segera memeriksa hasil pekerjaanya. Hmm… Sudah kuduga, dari 30 soal yang kuberi, ia hanya bisa menyelesaikan 3 soal fisika dan 2 soal matematika.

"Aigoo… Pantas nilai ulanganmu jelek. Pabbo! Kerjakan lagi!" perintahku seraya memukul kepalanya menggunakan penggaris plastik.

"Aish… Na aphwa! Tapi aku tak mengerti Mimi-ge, ajari dulu baru aku bisa" protesnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus cari dulu ini dengan rumus, lalu begini…"

Aku menjelaskan semuanya dari point awal hingga akhir.

"Nah, sekarang kerjakan lagi" perintahku.

"Hooray! Aku bisa Mimi-ge!" Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat ia bahagia.

"Ini hadiahmu." Aku memberikan lollipop pelangi padanya.

"Ah! Permen! Gomawo Mimi-ge!" Ia memelukku kuat kali ini. Mochi ini senang sekali memelukku, tapi aku senang dipeluknya.

"Kita belajar besok lagi ya, dan jika ulanganmu membaik maka aku akan memberikan hadiah lagi, okay?" tanyaku.

"Siap Mimi-ge!" Ia berseru senang lalu berjalan pergi. Hmm… Aku takut suasana ini akan berubah, jika dia tahu perasaanku.

**- Normal POV –**

Keesokan harinya…

Suatu keajaiban! Henry mendapat nilai B dalam ujian Matematika nya. Membuat teman sekelasnya terkejut dengan hasil yang dicapainya.

"Hahaha! Tumben!" seru Eunhyuk yang sedang makan di kantin bersama temannya yang lain dan juga Henry minus Kibum.

"Iyalah,eon… Kan aku udah diajari Mimi-ge…" ucapnya.

"Chukkae, Henli-ah…" ucap Ryeowook yang tengah duduk disamping Yesung sambil menyuapi Yesung makanannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau secepat itu menyerap pelajaran dari Mimi-ge mu itu" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus percaya itu! Aku, Henry Lau akan mengalahkan sang wakil ketua OSIS yang pandai!" seru Henry senang.

"Hmm… terserah kau saja lah… Minnie noona, ikut aku ke perpustakaan!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kajja Kyu… Yeorobun annyeong!" ucap Minnie.

"Minnie-yah! Jangan lakukan yang iya-iya di bilik perpustakaan ya!" seru Eunhyuk. Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah, dan Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare nya pada yeoja itu.

"Lakukan yang iya-iya itu maksudnya apa ya,eon?" tanya Henry innocent.

"Itu loh-" belum sempat Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu yang disensor untuk anak kecil seperti Henry, ia sudah mendapatkan jitakan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi! Hyukkie kau sudah mengajarkan mohi kecilku hal-hal yang aneh-aneh…" ujar Zhoumi ketus.

"Huh… Nanti juga dia akan tahu… Lagian, kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan koala pervert sepertimu juga dia pasti akan terpengaruh" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah ketus. Eunhyuk segera berlari dari tempat duduknya sebelum mendapat death glare khas Zhoumi.

"Haha… Mimi-ge lucu banget!" ucap Henry.

"Terserah apa katamu, ikut aku ke taman sekarang…" ucap Zhoumi seraya menarik tangan Mochi Henry, meninggalkan pasangan YeWook sendiri.

"Oppa, kita pergi juga yuk…" ajak Wookie.

"Ne, Wookie."

"Mimi-ge, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Henry.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin berdua disini denganmu" jawabnya lirih.

"Mimi-ge kenapa?" tanya Henry.

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo…"

"Bohong! Mimi-ge pasti punya masalah, jika ketempat ini…" Zhoumi memandangi Henry sejenak, lalu berpindah ke sekeliling taman sekolah yang sangat sepi.

"Ne, nan kotjimarayo… Duduk disini…" Zhoumi mengajak Henry duduk disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Henry kuat.

"… Appa dan umma ku kritis…" lirihnya. Henry membelalakkan matanya, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi mata yang sedih.

"Kakakku bilang, mereka kembali kritis setelah kemarin membaik…" lanjut Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ge yang sabar ya… Aku yakin Tuhan nanti memberikan jalan yang terbaik. Mimi-ge jangan nangis, nanti aku ikut nangis…" ucap Henry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mi-mianhaeyo…" lirih Zhoumi. Ia mulai terisak.

"Zhoumi-ge itu orang yang kuat kok, aku yakin ahjumma sama ahjussi baik-baik saja, nanti kita doakan mereka sama-sama."

"Xie xie, Liu Xian Hua." Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Henry pelan. Zhoumi masih terhanyut dalam kesedihannya, sedangkan Henry juga berusaha menenangkan gege nya.

"Gege, kita ke kelas saja. Sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan pulang bareng gege, okay?" ucapnya semangat. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Saat pulang sekolah pun Zhoumi masih bersedih, pikirannya masih terhanyut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dengan appa dan ummanya.

Henry melirik sekilas pada gege nya dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

At apartement…

Henry tidak lagi mengunjungi Myeongdong restaurant. Ia lebih memilih belajar bersama Zhoumi. Hari ini Zhoumi terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat mengajar. Zhoumi hanya memainkan pensil ditangannya sambil beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya! Mimi-ge yang semangat dong! Dari tadi Mimi-ge diam aja nih!" Henry jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

"Hmph… Mianhaeyo Henli-yah…" jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

"Katanya gege mau ajarin aku semua pelajaran yang aku gak bisa… Tapi kok gege gak jadi ngajarin aku" protesnya maih tetap dengan ekspresi aegyo nya.

"Gege, main tebak-tebakan aja yuk. Gimana cara masukin gajah ke kulkas?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya gak bisa ya?" tanya Zhoumi balik.

"Bisa lah, tinggal dimasukin aja gajahnya kedalam kulkas."

"Benar-benar tebakan yang tidak rasional…" komentar Zhoumi.

"Kkkk~ Lalu bagaimana caranya memasukkan kancil dan semut kedalam kulkas?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Tinggal dimasukkin saja kan?"

"Bukan gitu gege! Keluarin gajahnya, lalu masukin kancil dan semutnya hehe…" Henry tertawa riang.

"Lalu, jika ada pertemuan rimba antar sesama hewan, hewan apa yang gak hadir dalam rapat itu?" tanyanya.

"Kancil dan semut, karena mereka ada di dalam kulkas?" tebak Zhoumi.

"Ya! Mimi-ge betul! Wahah! Mimi-ge pintar!" seru Henry senang.

"Sepertinya aku akan gila, selama dekat-dekat denganmu" ejek Zhoumi.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa bahasa koreanya cium aku?" tanya Zhoumi. Henry hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sun dhong yang~" jawabnya. Henry mencium pipi Zhoumi dengan cepat.

"Mimi-ge gaje banget." Zhoumi hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Sudah, ayo belajar…" Mereka berdua belajar bersama hingga larut malam. Henry sukses membuat seorang Zhoumi tersenyum kembali.

"Mi-ge aku ngantuk…" ucap Henry seraya mengucek kedua matanya yang tinggal 5 watt.

"Tidur sana" perintah Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ge, aku tidur sama Mimi-ge boleh?" tanya Henry lagi. Zhoumi tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu meng 'iya' kan apa yang diucapkan Henry.

Mereka berdua tidur di kasur yang sama. Henry memeluk tubuh Zhoumi, sedangkan Zhoumi hanya diam saja, takut akan terjadi yang iya-iya seperti kata Eunhyuk.

Ya~ Malam yang indah bagi Zhoumi dan Henry.

Sinar matahari mulai menyembul dari tirai-tirai yang tertutup. Membuat Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mimi-ge sudah bangun?" tanya Henry dari balik pintunya. Ia memakai apron warna biru safir dan memegang spatula.

"Henli, ini hari apa?" tanyanya.

"Mimi-ge pikun. Ini hari minggu…" jawabnya.

"Oh, kau masak apa?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Galbi… Ayo makan gege!" serunya. Mereka berdua memakan hidangan itu dengan lahap sekali.

Setelah makan, mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang makan dan bergegas ke ruang TV.

"Waw! Acara TV bahasa Jerman!" seru Henry senang. Ia mulai khusyuk memperhatikan acara tersebut.

"Memang kau mengerti?" tanya Zhoumi yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Henry. Ia memperhatikan si mochi kecil yang bertambah imut saat ia tidak mengerti.

"Eum… Dia ngomong apa ya, gege?" tanya Henry.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan mengerti" ejek Zhoumi.

"Aish… Ya sudah lah gege…" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ikut aku…" Zhoumi menarik Henry masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini untukmu…" Zhoumi memberi sekotak kado yang diberi pita berwarna putih.

Henry membukanya perlahan, lalu matanya terlihat berbinar.

"Biola!" Henry berteriak senang saat melihat biola putih didepannya. "Gomawo, gege!"

"Ne cheonmaneyo, tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan dapat nilai bagus di semua tes percobaan sebelum libur musim dingin dimulai…"

"Tes percobaan apa gege? Kok aku tidak tau ya?" tanyanya innocent.

Zhoumi memasang muka datarnya. " Ya ampun… Hal penting begitu saja kau tidak tahu Henli-yah..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan diiringi cengiran khas Henry.

"Kau mau pilih belajar sekarang atau kita jalan-jalan keluar dulu?" tawar Zhoumi.

"Aku pilih jalan-jalan!" serunya senang.

"Yasudah, cepat bersiap…"

**- Zhoumi POV –**

Aku menunggunya berdandan sebentar. Ia memang yeoja yang pelupa, bahkan tentang ujian saja dia lupa. Aku mengajak ia jalan-jalan, karena aku tau kesukaannya dan yang tidak ia suka. Ia suka hal-hal yang menyenangkan sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang sulit, ia tidak suka dimusuhi.

"Mimi-ge, kajja!" Ia menarikku masuk kedalam mobil. Aku segera mengendarainya menuju kearah Namsan.

Ia tampak bersenandung riang selama perjalanan. Aku suka dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik dan melupakan semua masalahku.

"Nah, sudah sampai" ucapku.

"Wah! Museum Teddy Bear! Horray!" Ia melompat senang.

"Ayo masuk…" ajakku. Ia menyapa semua orang yang dilewatinya.

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma…" sapanya.

"Wah, anak yang ramah…" begitulah komentar orang-orang yang disapanya. Aku sedikit iri padanya yang mudah sekali bergaul.

"Mimi-ge, kenapa diam saja? Bonekanya bagus-bagus loh…" tegurannya menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

"Ne, kau tertarik dengan semuanya?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk riang. "Iya, Mimi-ge! Aku suka semuanya!" serunya.

"Permisi, apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Biasanya pasangan kekasih disini selalu kami berikan sepasang liontin ini…" ucap seorang yeoja penjaga museum.

"Ah, i-itu…" jawabku gugup.

"Ne, kami pasangan kekasih! Gomawo agasshi!" ucapnya riang. "Hehe… Mimi-ge, maaf ya, aku sangat ingin liontin ini jadi aku harus berbohong."

"Hmm… gwenchana, asal kau senang. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, eh?" Mataku ikut mengarah pada apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang yeoja kecil menangis.

"Kau kenapa, gwenchana?" tanya Henry, setelah menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Hiks… permenku jatuh…"

"Hmm… tunggu sebentar ya…" Henry segera pergi ke outlet permen dan membeli 4 bungkus permen.

"Nah, 2 permen ini untukmu. Uljima…" Aku terpukau menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Ia sungguh sangat baik pada siapa saja.

"Ini untuk gege, ayo pulang…" Ia menyodorkan satu permen untukku dan menarikku pulang.

At apartement…

"Sudah siap belajar, eh?" tanyaku.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengikatkan sehelai kain di dahinya, bagai seorang pejuang perang. "Yosh, aku siap!"

Aku segera memberinya beberapa soal rumit. Tak jarang aku memukulnya menggunakan penggaris dan dia balas melemparku dengan bantal. Ia sering mengeluarkan ekspresi imut yang berlebihan, membuatku ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Beberapa jam kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus saat aku sedang mengutak-atik handphoneku.

"Hmm… sudah tidur ya…" Aku menoleh melihat jam dinding. Pukul 9:00 pasti ia akan tertidur sesuai jam tidurnya.

Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sangat manis saat tertidur. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, apa kau tidak sadar? Kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Saranghaeyo…" Aku mendekatkan wajahku, menelusuri wajah mulusnya dengan jemariku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, kini tanpa sadar aku tengah mencium bibirnya lembut.

**- Henry POV –**

Hmm… Basah… lembut… Aku agak risih pada apa yang kurasakan. Akhirnya aku mengerjapkan mataku dan ternyata… Zhoumi-ge menciumku!

"Eum…" erangku. Ia akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mimi-ge apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"A-ah… Mianhaeyo, sudah kembali tidur saja… Aku tidak sengaja…" Ia berlari keluar dari kamarku. Tidak sengaja ya? Padahal aku suka dia seperti itu. Eh? Apa aku mencintainya?

**- Normal POV –**

Keesokan harinya…

Henry terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berulang kali ia menyentuh bibirnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'Aku menyukainya, tapi aku sedih juga… Aish eottokhae?' batinnya.

"Henli-yah, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang kebetulan lewat saat Henry berjalan sambil menunduk di koridor.

"Gwenchana…"

"Kau memikirkannya ya?" tebak Kibum.

"Memikirkan apa?" Henry mengangkat wajahnya.

"Zhoumi… Aku tau kalian pasti akan saling mencintai. Jika kau punya masalah dengannya, cobalah berbicara dengannya. Kalau disimpan terus, nanti dia bisa direbut orang lain. Aku ke tempat Siwonnie dulu ya. Henli-ah annyeong!" ucap Kibum.

Kata-kata terakhir Kibum bagaikan sesuatu batu yang menghantamnya. 'Nanti dia bisa direbut orang lain.'

"Aniya! Kau tidak boleh direbut orang lain!" serunya.

Sepulang sekolah, Henry langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Zhoumi, namun Zhoumi selalu pulang telat, hingga jam 9 malam.

Zhoumi semakin menghindari Henry. Ia selalu pulang telat selama 5 hari belakangan ini. Tidak pernah lagi menelpon atau sekedar megirim pesan kepada Henry. Membuat si mochi kecil gelisah.

"Aish… Kau kemana sih, gege? Tak taukah aku mencarimu?" rutuknya. Ia mengetik pesannya dan mengirimkannya.

_To : Zhoumi gege – Red Koala_

_Gege, kau dimana?_

Henry melempar handphone nya asal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya.

Trrt… Trrt…

Henry membuka layar handphone nya cepat. Namun senyumnya menghilang seketika itu juga.

_From : Yonghwa gege_

_Mianhae aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu tentang ini. Sebenarnya Zhoumi memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu, tapi aku tau kau dan dia saling menyukai. Zhoumi selalu bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah di Meihua Dumplings. Ia tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkannya, dia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tuanya… Maaf ya Henli-yah…_

"Bekerja sambilan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?" Ia segera memakai mantel nya dan syal putih favorit nya.

Henry pergi menuju Meihua Dumplings dengan berlari. Ia tidak berniat menggunakan kendaraan apa pun.

Dan benar saja, Zhoumi baru keluar dari tempat itu tepat saat Henry sampai.

"Hosh… hosh… Gege…" ucapnya diiringi hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Henli-yah?" tanya Zhoumi terkejut.

"Ya~! Gege kemana saja, hah? Kau tidak pernah memberi tau ku kalau kau bekerja disini! Aku selalu menunggumu hingga kau pulang ke apartemen! Tak pedulikah kau padaku!" teriaknya kencang.

"Mi-mian Henli-yah…"

"Kau menjauhiku hah? Setelah kau membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu! Kau pabbo Mimi-ge!" teriaknya lagi. Zhoumi menatapnya sayu.

"Hiks… Jangan menjauhiku Mimi-ge… Hiks… Jangan memusuhiku…" Henry menangis. Kedua tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekati Henry. Memeluknya erat seakan takut yeoja kecil nan manis ini lepas dari pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku kira kau akan menjauhiku karena kejadian waktu itu. Aku akan merasa sangat sedih jika kau menangis karena apa yang kulakukan…" ucapnya.

"Ya~! Mimi-ge pabbo! Bagaimana bisa aku menjauhimu? Aku memang pernah berpikir untuk mencari cintaku diluar sana, tapi kini aku tahu cintaku adalah Zhoumi gege. Gege, adalah namja terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Kau selalu mengerti keadaanku…" ucap Henry. Ia memukul dada bidang Zhoumi sambil masih terus menangis.

"Ne, nan pabboya. Mianhaeyo Henli-yah. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Wo ai ni, Liu Xian Hua…" ucap Zhoumi. Ia mengangkat wajah Henry yang berlinang akan air mata. Ia mencium puncak kepala Henry.

"Wo ye ai ni, Zhoumi gege… Jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi…" lirihnya.

"Oh iya, aku punya ini." Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebungkus mochi dari tas nya.

"Mochi, aku suka makanan ini~" ucap Henry.

"Maaf ya kalau sudah dingin mochinya. Even it's not hot anymore, this mochi still delicious. It show me how you still nice for me in all of your situation. Saranghaeyo Henli-yah…"

"Thanks. You'll become my koala forever and ever in all of your situation. Saranghaeyo Mimi-ge…" ucap Henry seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Zhoumi dan memandang bintang bersama.

1 week later…

SiBum, YeWook, KyuMin, beserta Eunhyuk kini tengah berkumpul di apartemen ZhouRy memperingati hari libur musim dingin mereka.

Henry lulus dalam semua mata pelajaran yang diujikan dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Orang tua Zhoumi pun sudah sehat kembali, membuat beban mereka berdua berganti dengan kebahagiaan.

Diruang tengah terlihat Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang battle PS bertiga. Sedangkan Siwon, ia mendengarkan musik di balkon. Dan yeoja-yeoja lainnya sedang mengobrol bersama, kecuali Eunhyuk yang pundung dipojokan sambil menusuk kertas-kertas dengan pensil yang runcing.

"Huehehe! Aku menang, eonnie!" Henry bersorak penuh kemenangan sambil menunjuk Hyukkie.

"Chukkae ya, Henli-yah" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Chukkae Henli, aku tidak menyangka kau akan pacaran dengan gege mu sendiri" ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne, gomawo eonniedeul…" ucapnya.

"Hoi~ Jangan seperti itu Hyukkie-ah, kau ini dongsaengmu itu sedang berbahagia, kenapa kau malah sedih?" sindir Sungmin.

"Aish… Kalian itu tidak solid! Bagaimana mungkin aku sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan, hah?" protesnya.

"Hehe… Mian, eonnie. Mari kita doakan agar Hyukkie eonnie punya pasangan" ucap Ryeowook.

"Ya Tuhan! Semoga Hyukkie eonnie punya pasangan nantinya, yang bisa meredakan ke yadongannya. Yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, karena Hyukkie eonnie itu cukup nyebelin. Kabulkanlah Tuhan kami! Aminnn…" ucap Henry diikuti ucapan 'Amin' dari yang lainnya, termasuk yang sedang main PS diruang tengah.

"Mwo? Aku nyebelin? Dasar yeodongsaeng sialan!" Henry berlari cepat diikuti Eunhyuk yang mengejarnya.

Zhoury happy ending… ^^

FIN

* * *

><p>Ahooy! Akhirnya selesai juga yang ZhouRy nya nih. Kalo menurutku Henry kelewat imut disini, yasudah lah…<p>

Waktu Eunhyuk pundung jadi keinget sama Tamaki oppa waktu pundung XD Mian kalo FF ini banyak kurangnya. Author nya juga belum jadi author professional~ Mohon bantuannya! ^^

Oh, iya buat yang nungguin FF Surprise sama Musical Love Band, mianhaeyo mungkin bakal lama banget di publish, tapi masih tetap lanjut. Lappie ku habis di install ulang, dan bodohnya aku lupa nge save ketikanku di flash disk TT^TT Huwaaa! Mianhae!

Review Replies :

**Kyuhyunniewife **: Hehe… Ini ZhouRy nya eonnie, ya Kyu kan memang cemburuan. Mianhaeyo eonnie ^^ Sakit sih kayaknya, aku belum pernah ngerasain di tampol, jadi pengen nyoba (?)

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy **: Iya, mianhaeyo. Soalnya kalo aku sendiri ngerasa Sungmin manis kalo di tangisin Kyu, iya kasian ._. Dia memang playboy! Mianhae, ini ZhouRy dulu,eon… Biar nyambung sama acara taruhannya.

**Sam Ran Rin **: Eh, makasih kritikannya eon. Aku sadar kok kalo kecepetan, bukan buru-buru kok, tapi kata dongsaeng ku ceritanya bertele-tele makanya aku hapus… TT^TT Ini ZhouRy, happy reading! Semoga gak aneh deh… ^^

**af13knight **: Wahah! Dia memang gak bertanggung jawab *pletakk!* Jangan kesel sama appa Kuyu dong, nanti saya gak dikasih es krim lagi sama dia XD Hehe… Mianhae, kalo menurutku Sungmin manis kalo disiksa *dicekek umma umin* Thank you ya… Ini ZhouRy nya, Happy reading! ^^

**lee hye rin** : Ne, Ini sequel ZhouRy nya, gomawo udah mau ripiu yo~ ^^ Surprise lanjut kok, tapi butuh waktu lama soalnya datanya hilang. Ahah… Happy reading! ^^

**Nikwon** : Ini ZhouRy nya, iya juga ya Eunhyuk enak dibikin kesel *pletakk!* Happy reading! ^^

**Minnie Chagiy4** : Ini ZhouRy duluan, gomawo for review hehe.. :D Mian, salah katanya, gak aku edit kok ^^V Happy reading aja deh~ ^o^

**Cho Kyuka** : Eonnie, awas nanti ada evil kyu loh… Jangan bilang pabbo, soalnya dia pinter tapi agak pabbo. Ini ZhouRy nya eon, Happy Reading! XD

**Sapphire Pearls** : Mianhae, ini ZhouRy duluan soalnya nanti ada kejutan dari kemunculan Hae. Dan ini juga supaya nyambung sama taruhannya kkk~ ^^ Happy reading and gomawo for ripiu,chingu ^_^

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Gomawo juga eonnie, udah mau review ff ku ini. Ini ZhouRy nya. Mudah-mudahan suka ^^

Okay, yang baca review please… Review lagi ya,okay?

Kasian pemerannya kalo gak dapet review… ^^

Yang RnR jeongmal gomawo~

See you at next HaeHyuk! ^_^


End file.
